


【岩房】盛夏骤雨7

by koiok



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiok/pseuds/koiok
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 8





	【岩房】盛夏骤雨7

温水慢慢填满了浴缸，鹤房关上水龙头，把白岩抱进浴室，放到浴缸里。白岩搂着他的脖子不肯放开，说汐恩也一起来吧。  
“你每次泡澡都要泡那么久，我根本撑不住啦。”鹤房嘴上抱怨着，却还是跨进了浴缸里。他把白岩抱在怀中，浴缸才勉强装下两个人。白岩的头靠在他肩上，说汐恩射了好多，帮我弄出来。  
为什么？瑠姬一会不是还要做吗？现在弄出来也没有意义吧。  
被水浸润过的皮肤滑腻得几乎握不住。鹤房将白岩的一条腿架在浴缸边上，让他敞开身体。白岩拉着他的手，缓慢又色情地抚摸和挤压着自己的小腹，像是想要把里面的精液给弄出来。刚刚高潮完的身体异常敏感，白岩软软地呻吟着，粉色的脚趾舒服得蜷缩成了一团。鹤房反手抓住他的手指，低声说瑠姬这么弄，我也要胡闹了。白岩却偏过头去吻鹤房的鼻梁，默许他做任何事情。  
那用嘴帮我好不好？鹤房壮起胆子问。  
白岩的吻停滞了一下，然后又重新向下移去。鹤房坐到浴缸的边缘，将白岩的头按了下去。水刚好淹到白岩的下巴。  
白岩的嘴唇被吻得有些红肿，又湿又软，包裹着性器的时候刺激得难以言说。虽然知道他技术并不好，但是光是看他眉头皱起，一副很苦恼的样子，鹤房就觉得兴奋。卖力地吞吐和吮吸，只为了让自己舒服的话什么都愿意去做，白岩这样的行为让鹤房的占有欲得到了彻底的满足。毕竟平时一直见不到的时候还是会有些不安……鹤房抚摸着白岩的后颈，除了自己之外，在暗处一定也有不少家伙想要占有他吧。  
白岩将头发别到了耳后，露出通红的耳垂。他的嘴角已经酸麻，涎水顺着性器的出入不断流出来，抑制不住的鼻音断断续续地回荡在密闭的浴室里。鹤房想要射在他嘴里，又怕他生气，用眼神示意了一下，看到白岩微微地点了点头，才红着脸释放出来。  
鹤房捧起他的下巴，让他张嘴，白浊沾着嫣红的唇舌，淫靡到不像话，手指探入时白岩的舌尖又缠了上来，像听话的小猫。鹤房玩弄了一会才放他去漱口。然而看着他纤细的背影时，又想要拥抱他。  
从后面抱住白岩的时候白岩没有回头，只是将手中的杯子放回台子上。还要做吗？白岩理所当然地问。  
嗯，要做。  
要去浴缸吗？  
就在这里好不好？  
鹤房用手擦了擦沾满水汽的镜子，白岩的脸出现在了镜子里。瑠姬不想看看自己是什么样子吗？  
这有什么好看的……大概是觉得自己因情欲而恍惚的样子很蠢，白岩移开了视线。  
鹤房趁机从后面蒙上了他的眼睛。不想看的话就不要看吧，我帮瑠姬看着就好。  
他仔细地观察镜中的白岩，抚摸他布满吻痕的身体，在他柔嫩的股缝里摩擦性器直到再次挺立。被插入的时候白岩双唇微微张开，吐出一小口气，却没有发出声音。  
瑠姬好像仿生人哦。鹤房在他耳边说，你不知道是什么意思吧？  
是动画还是游戏里的吗？  
差不多啦，就是觉得你可爱到像人造出来的一样。  
白岩小声地嘟囔了一句什么，鹤房没有听清，把耳朵凑上去时，他又安静了下来，只是小口地喘着气，被肏得软熟的身体逐渐失去力气，上半身完全被压在了镜子上。鹤房托着他的小腹，感觉到他的软滑湿热的内里完全打开，鹤房揉着他的臀肉，把自己又往里面送了一点，破开了那片软肉。白岩轻轻地啊了一声，身体不住地往下滑，鹤房赶紧又把他抱紧了一些。  
瑠姬，好奇怪……  
嗯？  
感觉有什么不太一样……鹤房晕乎乎地说。大概是在浴缸里泡了太久的缘故，他感到有些头重脚轻。白岩散发出的香气盖过了沐浴露的味道，让他闻起来有些头皮发麻。他搂紧白岩滚烫的身躯，低声呼唤他的名字。白岩迟缓地握住了他的手，身下却不住地往里吸吮着。被绞紧的时候鹤房感觉快要射了，想退出来，却紧得退不出去，稍一用力，白岩就疼得发出了呻吟，鹤房感觉到他的睫毛都湿了，连忙移开蒙在他眼睛的手。镜中的白岩眼神已经失去焦距，生理性的泪水落在布满水汽的镜子上，拖曳出了长长的轨迹。无意识微张的嘴角也不断有津液流出来。  
瑠姬到处都在出水……是浴室太热了要融化掉了吗？  
是要坏掉了……白岩带着哭腔说，舒服得快要坏掉了。  
你从哪里学会这种话的……  
鹤房听得脑子里快要炸开了，甚至产生了真的要把白岩弄坏的冲动。他大力地抽插，让白岩单薄的身体彻底记住自己的形状，让他平时不管用什么自慰都无法满足，只能用破碎的嗓音给自己打电话，说汐恩我很寂寞，现在就想要汐恩，让鹤房用声音抚慰他，无意识地夹紧双腿，绯红的关节摩擦得发热，手指含在嘴里发出啧啧的水声。  
他将自己的这些情色的妄想一五一十地都说给白岩听。白岩笑了起来，又被他顶得失去了声音。  
他握住白岩的性器，温柔地撸动。白岩浑身都在颤抖，小腹剧烈地抽搐起来。鹤房胡乱地吻他通红的耳侧，在感觉到白岩射在他手心的时候，也在他的体内释放了出来。  
感觉真的好奇怪啊……鹤房的手无力地搭在额头上，感觉刚刚的性事比以往任何一次都要消耗体力。  
过了一段时间，他听见白岩叹了口气。  
汐恩你果然是笨蛋吧。  
为什么又突然这么说？  
你不明白刚刚发生什么了吗？  
鹤房想了想，突然意识到了什么。  
该不会……  
嗯。  
我已经分化成alpha了？  
还有呢？  
……难道刚刚那是标记吗？  
白岩用怜悯的眼神看着他。鹤房擦了擦额头的汗，把鼻子埋在白岩的肩膀上闻了起来。这就是瑠姬的味道吗？他问，不是香水或者沐浴露什么的？  
哪有泡了这么久都洗不掉的香水啊……再说你闻不到自己的味道吗？  
鹤房闻了闻自己的手和胳膊，确实有一股甜甜的气味。他虽然之前也无数次想过自己的信息素是什么样子的，但是怎么也没想到会是一股儿童食品的味道。他有些郁闷地抱住白岩，说我不喜欢这个味道，想换掉。  
为什么？  
想要酷一点的，富士山啊机器人啊金字塔啊之类的味道。  
金字塔是什么味道？  
金字塔是外星人建的，所以是外星人的味道。  
白岩摸了摸他的头，说那还是现在的汐恩比较好。

他们回到浴缸里。鹤房精疲力尽地靠在白岩身上。没一会，白岩感到身上变得沉重，低头一看，鹤房竟然已经睡着了。  
熟睡的鹤房看上去还像是个小孩。白岩觉得可爱，又觉得有些头疼，他觉得自己没有把鹤房搬出浴室的体力。  
身体在水中浸泡得已经有点麻木了，好像哪里在隐隐作痛，但连疼痛都带着一丝电流般的快感。鹤房大概察觉不到，但是白岩自己已经能闻到自己的信息素味道有些变化。在激烈的情潮中他来不及思考，现在冷静下来，才意识到刚刚发生了了不得的事情。以后会怎么样也不知道，大概真的再也离不开这个人了吧。他有些迷茫地握住了鹤房的手指。  
汐恩……  
他会梦到自己吗？该不会梦里也在做这种事吧。白岩看着鹤房紧闭的双眼，很想去他的梦里看看。浴缸里的水已经冷了，白岩伸手拔掉了塞子。水位慢慢地下降，他抱紧鹤房，让自己的身体更暖一些，但就是舍不得叫醒他。生理上已经正式成熟了，心理上却还像小时候一样，他和鹤房都是。所以才会觉得有些不安。  
感到皮肤上的寒意时鹤房终于睁开了眼睛。他说他并没有睡，只是在想事情。  
白岩不信，问他在想什么。  
在想回去怎么跟你妈妈说这件事。  
还有呢？  
鹤房笑嘻嘻地没有立刻回答，而是先和白岩交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。  
还在想搬过来和你一起住的时候养哪种小狗好，鹤房说。

fin.


End file.
